


massages can come with a happy ending

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Massage, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:- bellarke massage fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	massages can come with a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> for @bispaceprincess who requested a bellarke massage fic
> 
> thanks to @raincityruckus forjust being the general angel that she is and @selflessbellamy for beta-ing
> 
> warnings:- smut, happy ending

Clarke moaned as Bellamy’s hand pushed into the flesh below her shoulders, she arched into his hands as he kneaded the flesh there. “Bellamy, please, harder!” He dug his hands in harder. Clarke let out a huge sigh and relaxed completely into the mattress below. He moved his big hands down an inch and her noise was so soft, she wasn’t sure that Bellamy could hear her.

_“Bellamy,” Clarke’s groan echoed around her small living room, she pushed her head back into couch behind as her hand rubbed the back of her neck. She still had scrubs on and her bright pink and white polka dot socks (they were her favourite and when it was a hard day, either volunteering like today or her mum did something, or just about anything, these socks on her feet made her feel a touch whimsical, to lift some of her gloom). “Please,”_

_“What do you want me to do, Princess, give you a massage?” Her head turned towards him, a bright smile stretching across her face. “Wait,” he back tracked, “no, no, no, no, no.”_

_“But Bellamy,” she pouted, “Raven said the massage you gave her was better than the orgasm.”_

_“Yeah well, that was a privilege for post… hey!”_

_“So, what I’m hearing here is that if I throw you a bone, you’ll give me a massage – provided I still need one after the orgasm.”_

_“Clarke…”_

_“Please Bell, it feels like my knots have knots,” her pout intensified, and her eyes took on the ‘puppy dog’ eyes.  “Or we could always…” she broke eye contact with him, she drifted down his body and lingered on his crotch. Her hand flexed before the smirk pulled at her lips. She was half teasing him, half actually wanting him to rise to the bait. His mouth hung open and she suppressed her smile as he swallowed, fixing his askew glasses._

_He stuttered for a moment, “I- sure. Fine. If we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to lose the shirt.” She tried not to grin to herself as she gingerly got off the couch._

His hands were slowly working down her back, releasing the tension as he worked further down her back. Obscene sounds were pouring out of her mouth: moans, groans, sighs, soft grunts, and gasps. He dug his thumbs into a particularly tight spot, her toes pointed and then relaxed a little more.

“Oh Bellamy, yes,” she groaned. His hips shifted above her, the change in position caused more pressure to go through her back. It also moved his half hard cock to press into her ass.

She let out another sigh, laced with pleasure, and she lifted her hips back into his cock.

“Clarke, don’t,” he groaned pulling away.

“I want the whole package Bellamy.” She teased. Her voice was muffled by the pillow beneath her head, but the words still streamed out. “I want you tonight the next and everyone after. I want you in my bed, and in my apartment, and in my life. To wake up to your face every morning, and fall asleep with it every night. See your smile when finish your stupid crossword puzzle, or laugh at a cat video, or growl about Octavia being reckless. I want all of it Bellamy, I want all of you.”

Bellamy’s head dropped to the space between her shoulders, she could feel his uneven breaths against her skin. The shirt puffs of air as he tried to slow his breathing.

“Clarke, I can’t, I’ve been in love with you so long, that if we...”

“I love you too,”

Bellamy pressed his lips against her, he pulled away for a second, her heart clenching in her chest before his lips were back. She sighed for a whole different reason as his hands, moved down to her hips and pulled her up against him. His cock was hard, and his breath was hot. His hands lifted her higher as he moved back further.

“What are you…” Clarke tried to speak.

“Be a good girl, and shut up.” A wave of desire rushed over her, pleasure shooting down her spine.

He pulled away from her for a moment, she bit down on the moan of protest that forced its way up her throat. She couldn’t stop the sound that escaped when his tongue licked from her clit to her entrance. He did it again, and she sighed as he flicked her clit.

“Bellamy, you have to…”

“Princess, that doesn’t sound very quiet. Are you trying to misbehave?” It wasn’t fair the affect that those words had on her. Nor the way her heart sped up, the way her body flushed.

“Behave-” his teeth scraped lightly across her lips.

“I told you to be quiet. So, no talking.” He moved one of his fingers, one of his long fingers to just brush along her clit. She bit her bottom lip, hard, enough for the pain to almost distract from his tongue exploring her, curling into her.

Each time she attempted to take a deep breath she was denied, leaving her in short, shallow gasps, as Bellamy’s tongue pushed her a little further towards oblivion. She actually sobbed when his tongue left her folds and his finger entered her.

Her orgasm grew both quickly and slowly, it felt like it had been growing inside her for eons, the need piling up and up and up. But somehow this was a revelation, how he made her feel. The pleasure inside of her crested higher and higher, pushing her boundaries. Then Bellamy took her clit into his mouth and she came crashing down. Down from that crest as the pleasure turned to heat and invaded every part of her, searing the memory of him, of this into her very DNA.

She sobbed again, the pleasure and heat combined almost too much for her, but her hand. Oh God her hand. He was holding her hand, and unlike every other time she had cum, she had someone there with her. She had Bellamy.

When her breath finally returned to her, in sharp gasps, she managed to speak. In the moments between the kisses he was pressing to her lips.

“You know what, Raven was wrong, the sex was just better than the massage.”

“Hey!”


End file.
